Atmosphère normalisée
L'atmosphère normalisée définit des « conditions normales de température et de pression » (CNTP) qui permettent de s'affranchir des variations de ces deux paramètres selon le lieu et le temps considérés. On parle aussi de « température et pression normales » (TPN). Ici, le terme « normal » renvoit à « norme » (valeur arbitraire de référence acceptée par consensus), et non pas à « habituel ». La température et la pression de l'atmosphère varient en fonction de la position sur le globe, de l'altitude et du moment (saison, heure de la journée, conditions locales de météorologie, etc.). Les valeurs dites « normales » de pression et de température seront définies en fonction de l'altitude. Ces valeurs ont une grande importance dans de nombreux processus chimiques et physiques, notamment en ce qui concerne les mesures. Atmosphères normalisées Lorsque l'on s'intéresse à des variations notables d'altitude, il faut définir des valeurs normalisées selon l'altitude ; ce sont les atmosphères normalisées. L'atmosphère terrestre est soumise à de nombreuses variations de température et de pression. Les valeurs varient en fonction du moment et de la position sur le globe de manière extrêmement complexe (en raison de nombreux paramètres, comme le relief, l'ensoleillement, l'humidité, les vents, la température des courants marins, etc.), c'est pourquoi l'on définit des valeurs typiques de référence qui ne dépendent que de l'altitude. De manière globale : * il s'établit un gradient thermique entre le sol, dont la température est gouvernée par la géothermie, et l'ensoleillement (effet de corps noir, effet de serre, effet albédo), et l'espace ; * il s'établit un gradient de pression : la pression est créée par le poids de l'air situé au-dessus du lieu considéré ; il faut prendre en compte la compressibilité de l'air ainsi que la variation de la gravité avec l'altitude. À faible altitude, la pression atmosphérique baisse de chaque fois que l'on s'élève de , et la température baisse d'environ chaque fois que l'on s'élève de (valeur ISA : perte de par kilomètre, soit pour ). Atmosphère type internationale L'atmosphère type internationale (ISA pour International Standard Atmosphere) est un modèle atmosphérique décrivant les variations de pression, de température, de densité et de viscosité pour un large éventail d'altitudes. Il se compose d'une table de valeurs à différentes altitudes et de quelques formules qui ont permis le calcul de ces valeurs. L'organisation internationale de normalisation (ISO pour International Organization for Standardization) publie l'atmosphère type internationale (ISA) comme norme, ISO 2533:1975 International Organization for Standardization, Standard Atmosphere, ISO 2533:1975, 1975.. D'autres organismes de normalisation, comme l'organisation de l'aviation civile internationale et le gouvernement des États-Unis, publient, sous leur propre autorité, des prolongements ou des sous-ensembles de normes pour le même modèle atmosphérique,. Description Le modèle ISA divise l'atmosphère en différentes couches avec une distribution linéaire de la température Graham Gyatt, 14 janvier 2006 : [http://www.atmosculator.com/The%20Standard%20Atmosphere.html The Standard Atmosphere]. Un modèle mathématique de l'atmosphère standard américaine en 1976.. Les autres valeurs sont calculées à partir des constantes physiques fondamentales et dérivées. Par exemple, au niveau de la mer la norme donne une pression de (hectopascal), une température de et un gradient thermique adiabatique de . On peut lire ensuite sur la table qu'à d'altitude la pression a chuté à et la température à . Entre et la température reste constante D.J. Auld, K. Srinivas, Properties of the Atmosphere, 2008, http://www.aeromech.usyd.edu.au/aero/atmosphere/ G. K. Batchelor, An Introduction to Fluid Dynamics, Cambridge Univ. Press, 1967.. Dans ce tableau, la hauteur géopotentielle est calculée à partir d'un modèle mathématique dans lequel l'accélération de la pesanteur est supposée constante. La hauteur géométrique vient de l'hypothèse — plus exacte — que la pesanteur suit une loi de l'inverse des carrés (car l'interaction gravitationnelle entre deux corps est inversement proportionnelle au carré de la distance les séparant). Le modèle ISA est basé sur des conditions moyennes à une altitude moyenne tel que déterminé par le comité technique ISO TC 20/SC 6. Il y a eu plusieurs révisions depuis le milieu du . Atmosphère type OACI L'Organisation de l'aviation civile internationale (OACI) définit l'« atmosphère type OACI ». C'est le même modèle que l'ISA, mais il couvre les altitudes jusqu'à ( ). De plus, l'atmosphère type OACI ne prend pas en compte la vapeur d'eau. Les valeurs au niveau de la mer sont de pour la pression atmosphérique, de pour la température et de 0% pour l'humidité. Ces valeurs sont utilisées pour calculer diverses caractéristiques de performance aéronautique, telles que l'endurance, le rayon d'action, la vitesse aérienne et la consommation de carburant. Pour se reporter à une altitude barométrique autre que le niveau de la mer, la température est ajustée selon le gradient thermique adiabatique prescrit (qui est de /km pour les premiers ).Manuel de l'atmosphère type OACI (élargie jusqu'à 80 kilomètres (262 500 pieds)), Doc 7488/3 édition, 1993 En ce qui concerne l'aéronautique : * Au niveau de la mer, l'air est à et à ; * la troposphère s'étend de 0 à ; la température décroît linéairement de par km, elle a donc une température de à la tropopause ; * à la tropopause et à la basse stratosphère, entre 11 et d'altitude, la température est constante et vaut ; * dans la moyenne stratosphère, entre 20 et , l'air se réchauffe linéairement de + par km, sa température atteint donc à d'altitude. Pour la météorologie, on extrapole ce modèle pour des altitudes plus élevées : * dans la haute stratosphère, entre 32 et d'altitude, la température croît linéairement de + par km, atteignant à ; * dans la stratopause, de 47 à , la température reste constante à . Pour l'aéronomie, on étend ce modèle jusqu'à la mésopause, à d'altitude : la température décroît linéairement et atteint à cette altitude. Tableau de valeurs On obtient les valeurs suivantes : Atmosphère Army Standard Metro L'atmosphère Army Standard Metro, utilisée en balistique, définit les conditions au niveau de la mer comme étant ( ) de pression ( ), 59°F ( ), et 78% d'humidité.U.S. Army Ballistic Research Laboratory, U.S. Army Aberdeen Proving Ground Différentes atmosphères standard L'atmosphère américaine normale (U.S. Standard Atmosphere) est un modèle qui définit les valeurs de la température atmosphérique, de la pression et d'autres propriétés, pour un large éventail d'altitudes. Le premier modèle, basé sur des normes internationales existantes, a été publié en 1958 par le Comité américain pour l'extension des normes atmosphériques (U.S. Committee on Extension to the Standard Atmosphere) U.S. Extension to the ICAO Standard Atmosphere, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C., 1958. et fut mis à jour en 1962 U.S. Standard Atmosphere, 1962, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C., 1962., 1966 U.S. Standard Atmosphere Supplements, 1966, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C., 1966, et 1976 U.S. Standard Atmosphere, 1976, U.S. Government Printing Office, Washington, D.C., 1976, (le fichier pèse ).. Les modèles proposés par l'atmosphère américaine normale, l'atmosphère type OACI et l'organisation météorologique mondiale sont les mêmes que celui de l'ISA pour les altitudes jusqu'à NASA, [http://modelweb.gsfc.nasa.gov/atmos/us_standard.html U.S. Standard Atmosphere 1976.] C. Tomasi, V. Vitake, L.V. De Santis, Relative optical mass functions for air, water vapour, ozone and nitrogen dioxide in atmospheric models presenting different latitudinal and seasonal conditions, Meteorology and Atmospheric Physics, 1998, volume 65, numéro 1, pages 11 à 30, L'article au format .pdf.. NRLMSISE-00 est un modèle global empirique de l'atmosphère terrestre, du sol jusque dans l'espace. Il rend compte de la température et de la densité des composants atmosphériques. Primitivement, ce modèle a été utilisé comme aide à la prévision de la dégénérescence des satellites par la trainée atmosphérique. Les conditions normales de température et de pression concernent la température et la pression des gaz dans le domaine de la chimie. Chimie En chimie, on rencontre deux pressions de référence : * la pression standard, notée p''° : = ≈ ≈ , recommandée par l'IUPAC ; * la pression '''normale' : = = ≈ . Il n'y a pas de température standard. Il convient donc de toujours préciser la température considérée. L'expression « Conditions normales de température et de pression » (CNTP) spécifie une température de ( ) et une pression de (définie comme étant , ou ). On peut alors déterminer le volume qu'occupera une mole d'un gaz parfait dans les conditions CNTP en utilisant la loi des gaz parfaits : . L'expression « Conditions ambiantes de température et de pression » (CATP) spécifie une température de ( ) et une pression de ( ). La « température ambiante » est de ; si la pression n'est pas précisée, on suppose implicitement une pression de . Bien qu'il existe des variations à cette définition, la plus commune est la température et la pression auxquelles la constante d'équilibre d'auto-ionisation de l'eau est 1,0·10-14. Sources Articles connexes * Formule du nivellement barométrique * Baromètre * État standard * Équilibre * Thermodynamique * Téphigramme * Densité Catégorie:Chimie générale Catégorie:Thermodynamique Catégorie:Données et variables météorologiques Catégorie:Réglementation aéronautique Catégorie:Unité de mesure en météorologie Catégorie:Unité de mesure en balistique ar:ظروف ضغط وحرارة قياسية de:Standardbedingungen en:Standard temperature and pressure et:Normaaltingimused ja:標準状態 ms:Suhu dan tekanan piawai pt:Condições Normais de Temperatura e Pressão simple:Standard temperature and pressure sv:Standardtryck och -temperatur zh:标准状况